The Husband Theory
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: "You look over to see the love of your life, the one person that makes you feel incredible. She smiles beautifully at you and you just want to look at her one more time before you go, knowing it'll be your last. Who do you see?" Levy makes Lucy take the Husband Theory, saying whoever you see in the passengers seat is the man you'll marry.


**Based off The Future of Us**

**Dedicated to The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa! (this was a long overdue dedication, gomen!) **

* * *

**{**_**Forever is a long time; but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_**}**

Lucy got up happily like any other day, making her way out of her home and to the Guild. The sun was shining warm rays down on the people and the birds soothingly chirping in the background, making Lucy smile brillianty. Days like these she could really appreciate.

"Hey Lu-chan!" She looked around for the voice in confusion, wondering who had called her name.

Only a second went by before she was engulfed into a hug, the petite arms around her giving away the strangers identity.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy beamed wider, returning the girl's hug. Levy pulled back and looked happily up at Lucy, clapping her hands in giddy excitement.

"I just read the best book, Lu-chan!" Levy beamed, her orbs lightening up. Lucy giggled at the little bookworm's reaction, eagerly listening on.

"And it had this really good idea! Come on!" Levy tugged on Lucy's hand and quickly began walking down the pebbled road towards the Guild, dragging Lucy with her. The blonde just smiled happily as she raced on with the blunette.

Levy opened the Guild doors and ran on with Lucy, stopping only when they were near Levy's usual table, panting slightly. She quickly dismissed her fatitude, taking Lucy's hand once more.

"Sit Lu." Levy instructed. Lucy rose a thin eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was making the small girl so excited. Though doubtful, the blonde obeyed the petite girl, sitting down on the bench next to her good friend.

"Okay good, now close your eyes..." A giggle slipped into Levy's tone, leaving Lucy even curiouser.

"Closing them." She chimed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Good, now imagine yourself in a car." Levy instructed, staring seriously at the blonde though Lucy couldn't see it.

Lucy hummed to herself, imaging exactly what Levy had said. Her, in front of a car, the SE plug connected to her wrist as she drove.

"Now imagine you're cruising down the road all happily, wind blowing through your hair and everything." Levy continued, a glint coming to her eyes.

So Lucy imagined it, a small smile tugging on her lips. She could see it now, her brown eyes filled with wonder as she cruised happily.

"Now imagine another car comes out of nowhere. You're about to get hit and you know you'll die on impact."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy gasped, opening her eyes in horror. Why would she want to think of such terrible things? Lucy's smile flipped into a frown.

Levy flicked a hand. "I know, I know. But do it, trust me." Levy asked sweetly. Lucy sighed but silently followed, closing her eyes once more.

"Alright, now as I was saying: You're about to get hit and you know you'll die on impact. The love of your life is in the passengers seat, and this'll be the last time you'll ever be able to see him. You turn to soak in his image, and who do you see?" Levy prompted, leaning forward in anticipation.

Lucy squirmed slightly, trying to imagine it no matter how horrible it was.

_She notices the huge truck roaring down on them obliviously, knowing she'll have no chance of living or steering to safety. She slowly looks over, tears welling in her eyes as she stares at the man she's loved since she could remember. He looks at her unmindfully, his lips stretched into a wide grin across his tan face. His murky orbs are slightly dimmed and it seems the troia has worn off, but he's trying to enjoy it just for her sake-_

Lucy opened her eyes quickly, gasping in shock at the revelation. Levy watched her friend in confusion, wondering why Lucy looked so pale. Lucy panted a little, laying her head on the table.

"So, who'd you see?" Levy asked eagerly, wanting to know her best friend's answer.

"W-Why does that matter?" Lucy stumbled over her words, blushing profusely now. She looked the other way so Levy couldn't see, her eyes darting around anxiously.

"Because! It's kinda like a test; Who ever you saw will be your future husband," Levy explained with glittering eyes. Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken even further, her brown orbs dilating.

"No way! That's so stupid." Lucy protested, her cheeks now glowing. She shook her head to clear thoughts of little pink haired kiddies. _No Lucy! _She screamed in her mind. She didn't want to go back to _that. _

"You saw someone didn't you? Heee~" Levy squealed, turning Lucy so they stared eye to eye. Lucy stuttered for a few minutes, trying to deny it completely.

"Who was it? Huh? Huh?" Levy pressed. eyes hungry. Lucy tried to avoid her gaze but gave up, burying her face into her hands.

"...N-Natsu..." She mumbled into herself, feeling the want to disappear grow. She heard Levy gasp in surprise before squeal some more, congratulating Lucy on her achievement.

"You two will have such cute babies! This is great!"

"Stop!~" Lucy cried out, not even wanting to think about it. What did this prove exactly? That Natsu would be her _husband? _Ha! He would never be anyone's husband! He doesn't even know what that means!

"But Lu-chaaan! I can see it―really! You two will be so cute together!" Levy promised, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Lucy smiled in embarrassment, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think so...he's too dense." Lucy promised. Levy quirked an eyebrow and tsked at her.

"We'll see...Natsu!" Levy called for the pinkette.

"_What are you doing?" _Lucy hissed under her breath, eyes widening and cheeks reddening.

"Yo!" Natsu ran to their side with the same grin he had in her little fantasy, causing her to grimace.

"Hey Natsu, why don't you take a seat?" Levy asked in a business-like tone, causing Lucy to sweat drop. Natsu looked at them in confusion though compelled with their request, sitting across from the two women.

"Uh..sure...what's up?" He asked them, fidgeting slightly. Levy smirked, an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"Close your eyes, please."

"What are you doing?" Lucy gripped Levy's arm, her face turning pale again. Natsu watched in confusion, wondering what was wrong with his partner.

"You okay Luce?" He asked in concern, said girl blushing and stuttering in response.

"She's great, now please close your eyes." Levy instructed.

"Okay." Natsu closed his onyx eyes, his smile still in place as he awaited further steps.

"Now imagine yourself cruising down the road in a car―"

Motion sickness overcame Natsu in a wave―

"With troia." Levy added quickly before he could fall over. He straightened up and tried to think of it, his legs still jello.

"Now you're cruising happily, the sun is shining and life is good." Levy continued, a grin coming onto her face.

"And suddenly you see another car coming towards you and you know you're going to die." Natsu felt his mouth drop open at the depressing thought.

"You look over to see the love of your life, the one person that makes you feel incredible. She smiles beautifully at you and you just want to look at her one more time before you go, knowing it'll be your last."

Natsu hesitantly thought up the tragic scenario, looking over to his right.

"Who do you see?" Levy prompt.

Natsu opened his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows at them.

"Uh...I saw Happy?" He mumbled in confusion, wondering why they kept talking about Love and girls.

Levy groaned in annoyance, shaking her head back and forth. "No Natsu, it has to be the person you love!"

"Hey! I love Happy, he's my partner!" Natsu replied in offense, the blue cat coming over at the sound of his name.

"But you aren't in love with Happy!" Levy whined, pursing her lips.

"Aye? Natsu you're my partner but I'm not into that! I only love Charle!" Happy apologized, making Natsu roll his eyes.

"Happy I don't liiike you." He rolled his tongue in emphasis, trying to get it through the cat's head.

"Oh okay!" Happy beamed before leaving.

"Natsu do it again!"

"Fine!" Natsu huffed, closing his eyes tightly. He rethought the sad depressing stuff, trying to look for something that wasn't there.

"And...?" Levy tensed, waiting to hear the blonde's name come from Natsu's lips.

"And still Happy." Natsu sighed. Levy slumped back, clearly disappointed.

The blonde had sat there the entire time, quiet. Her brown eyes dark with thought as she examined the conversation.

She honestly felt sad and rejected. Out of all people to die with, he thought of _Happy? _She knew they were extremely close like brothers or even father and son, but couldn't help to think―what was wrong with dying with her? Was she not good enough?

_Why am I thinking these crazy thoughts? _She tried to unscramble all of the cobwebs, not noticing Natsu's gaze.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked her again. She finally looked up, her frown deepening.

"...I'm fine. I've gotta go, it's getting late." She waved bye to both of them politely, beginning to walk away.

"I'll walk you home." She heard his voice beside her, surprising the blonde. Lucy didn't bother arguing, knowing he'd have his way.

They walked in silence as Lucy thought about the little game Levy had thought about. So she was in love with Natsu, and Natsu was in love with Happy?

Lucy chuckled at her own thought, shaking her head. No way, Natsu was strange, but not _that_ strange.

"Natsu?" His name came out of her mouth before she could catch it, surprising her. The boy turned to her with his arms crossed behind him like he usually did, elbows jutted out.

"Yeah?" He hummed in reply, his black eyes slowly trailing to her, his grin widening slightly.

"Did you really..." She faltered for a second, her courage washing away. _No I can do this! _"Did you really see Happy in the car?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Natsu crinkled his eyebrows, wondering why Lucy was acting so weird. "Of course not." He replied, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Lucy looked over to him sharply, surprised by his reply.

"Really? Then who did you see?" Lucy asked him, heart fluttering.

"You, duh!" He cackled like it was obvious, his eyes lighting up childishly. Lucy felt her cheeks color, relief fluttering into her chest.

"Really?" She asked. "Then why'd you say Happy?" Lucy pondered, looking over to her pink haired teammate.

"I don't want you to die with me!" Natsu scoffed like it was obvious. "I want you to live, even if it means I have to die!" He continued on, a fire burning in his eyes.

Lucy felt her eyes soften and a lovely smile grace her lips, a giggle escaping.

"That's sweet―I guess?" She thought aloud. Natsu turned to her sharply, wondering what she was talking about.

"Huh? Wait―who did you see?" Natsu's voice was almost an accusation.

"I saw..well..um...you." She mumbled cutely, avoiding his gaze now. He felt his grin return and flung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"You know what that means, right?" He pressed.

"What?"

"We're gonna get married!" He laughed aloud, Lucy turning beet red in the process.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Lucy demanded.

"I heard you and Levy talking; you guys are so loud."

"S-Shut up!" She huffed.

"You better get me a pretty ring!" Natsu continued to tease her.

"As if! The guy is the one who buys the engagement ring." Lucy snorted in reply, crossing her arms indifferently.

"Well then I better start saving up."

Lucy's eyes widened and no matter how much she fought it off, she knew that she loved this idiotic boy more than she should.

* * *

**I couldn't help myself :P **

**Please leave a review, Thanks a lot~! It really helps me :D! **


End file.
